My Cold Grave
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION C'est dur de ne pas pleurer, POV de Fred.


**Petit One-Shot tout triste, que je trouvais très beau...j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi...**

**Rien ne m'appartient, toute cette histoire est à **Queen Kakia**, et les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture... **

* * *

Savez-vous combien c'est dur de ne pas pleurer ? 

Ca l'est, vraiment. La douleur commence comme un petit coup dans le fond de votre gorge, et il devient seulement pire quand vous écoutez discours après discours que les gens vous font pour vous dire à quel point votre frère était une grande personne.Je suis désolé...est-ce que j'ai dit frère ? Je voulais dire moi, bien sûr. George était..._est _moi, et je suis lui. Je ne comprend pas comment l'un de nous peut-être mort alors que l'autre est encore vivant, et je sais qu'il est mort... autrement pourquoi y aurait-il cet enterrement ?...ainsi il me semble que je dois être mort, aussi.

Mais je ne me sens pas mort. Je veux dire, est-ce que les gens morts ont mal ? Pas que la douleur émotive, mais avoir mal à la gorge, prier pour que ça s'arrête et pleurer.

Mais je ne le ferais pas. Tout le monde excepté moi le fait, mais George et moi avosn toujours fait l'opposé de ce que les gens attendaient de nous et je n'arrêterais pas ça maintenant, juste parce qu'il est partit.Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il saute du cercueil maintenant et qu'il n'hurle, 'Je vous ai eu'. Ca serait une bonne blague. Mieux que d'affronter le groupe de Mangemorts le plus puissant tout seul. Stupide imbécile.Quoi qu'il en soit, George et moi ne pleurons pas. Je me souviens qu'il à pleurer une fois, quand nous étions vraiment jeunes. J'ai alors rigolé, et il a rigolé, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons plus jamais pleuré. Jamais.Les bruits se sont arrêtés, et j'ai réalisé que les éloges étaient finies. J'aurais vraiment dû les écouter. Lee en a fait une, Harry en a fait une, et Dumbledore en a fait une, et ils ont à peine pût le faire. Je peux à peine imaginer ce que ça aurait été si l'un de nous avait dû le faire. Je n'en aurai jamais été capable. La douleur dans ma gorge serait devenue si intense que je n'aurais plus pût parler, et personne n'aurait écouté un idiot sur un podium qui ne sait _pas _parler.Je ne prête pas attention au cortège, non plus. La plupart du temps, je me concentre sur le temps et sur comment il pleut et au pourquoi il ne fait pas meilleur, parce que George aura eu froid. Et nous détestons avoir froid.La prochaine partie de l'enterrement que j'observe, ensuite, est le véritable enterrement. J'observe mes amis et ma famille couvrir la boîte de terre. Pas de la terre habituelle grise-brune, mais belle, brun-rouge que vous avez en creusant bien profond.

Six pieds sous terre.Je vois et j'entend du bruit pendant que Ron enfonce la pelle dans le sol, et je l'envie, parce qu'il peut faire quelque chose pour évacuer sa colère. En effet, c'est ce qu'il fait, comme les autres l'ont fait, enfoncer une pelle dans la terre comme si George allait revenir si ils le font assez fort.Une image du corps de George...de _mon_ corps sans vie dans le cercueil clignote dans ma tête, et j'halète, l'image ayant pris tout l'oxygène de mon corps.

Quelqu'un me remet une pelle, et je la regarde fixement. _Je_ ne suis pas censé creuser, n'est-ce pas ? N'y a-t-il pas une sorte de...je ne sais pas moi, règle qui dit que les jumeaux ne doivent rien faire mais seulement se tenir là choqué, essayant de retenir l'immense douleur dans le fond de sa gorge, à l'enterrement de leur jumeau ?Quelqu'un me donne un coup, et en automate, je commence à creuser, essayant de ne pas m'imaginer le corps qui est identique au mien, et qui est dans le cercueil. Je ne creuse pas avec le même venin avec lequel Charlie a attaqué le tas de terre, mais plutôt avec l'air de sa défaite sur l'univers. Un peu comme, 'Tout juste, tu a gagné...tu m'a rendu plus misérable que je en l'ai jamais été', une défaite, bien sûr. Comme, 'Ok, tu m'a eu, tu m'as tué', ce genre de défaite.Une goutte d'eau me tombe sur la main, et je cesse de creuser. 'Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?' Je veux crier. 'Saleté d'enfer, tu as déjà pris mon jumeau et tu n'as même pas la décence et le respect d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'enterrement pour commencer à pleuvoir ?'A ma surprise, la pluie cesse, mais le ciel s'assombrit, et ma gorge me blesse tellement que j'ai peur qu'elle ne se brise, ainsi nous devons bientôt en avoir finit.Je remets la pelle à Percy, qui commence immédiatement à creuser. Il martèle le sol avec autant de colère que Ron il y a quelques minutes. Qui savait que Percy avait ça en lui ?En conclusion, le trou dans la terre est remplit, et les bêcheurs se reculent. Les invités se disperse en groupes. Bill, Charlie, Percy et Ginny restent en cercle, la tête de Ginny appuyée contre l'épaule de Charlie. Ron est entouré d'Harry et d'Hermione, appuyé contre Hermione. Habituellement, je l'aurai taquiné sur son attirance pour Hermione, je pense. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, vu le fait que la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde viens juste d'être mis dans une boîte et qu'il vient d'être placé sous terre, et que je viens de lui jeter de le terre dessus.

Tout le monde commence à partir au moment où ma gorge est sur le point d'éaclter, mais je dis à maman que je veux rester ici encore un moment. Elle hoche la tête et me fait une petite étreinte, et j'hésite en m'éloigner de ses bras et m'effondrer en larmes dans ces bras. Alors je en fais ni l'un ni l'autre.J'attend, et je les regarde s'éloigner--- c'est une tradition que chacun marche de l'endroit où repose le défunt à la maison où il a habité. Par la suite, ils sont tous partis, et je suis resté là seul, regardant fixement la tombe qui gardait mon corps.La pluie, qui était partie, recommence à tomber. Il tonne assez fort que je en peux plus entendre le bruit que mon cœur faisait.Je tombe à genoux, alors je baisse le visage et que je commence à pleurer, ignorant le self control. Le torrent des gouttes de pluie m'enveloppe, et ma colère se fane. Ma gorge ne me fait plus mal...chaque larme qui coule sur mon visage soulage la douleur. Comme si chaque goutte de pluie qui coulait sur mon visage soulageait la douleur dans mon esprit.

Et je pleure.Et puis, quand j'ai laissé partir toutes mes larmes, et quand la pluie cesse, et quand j'ai chuchoté un doux adieu dans la direction de la tombe de mon frère ; je me lève alors. Et je me retourne.

« Prêt pour rentrer à la maison ? » A demandé Ginny.Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est restée pour moi et j'ai l'impression que je devrais être fâché contre elle pour m'avoir observer au moment où j'étais le plus vulnérable, mais au fond je ne m'en soucie guère.

Ainsi j'ai juste hoché la tête.

Et elle glisse sa petite main dans la mienne, et nous commençons à rentrer à la maison.


End file.
